


Little Talk

by MiryelENG (Miryel)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Irondad, Irondad Spiderson - Freeform, Ironspider - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, ironman - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, spiderson, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/MiryelENG
Summary: He counts five seconds. "Are you asking me to be your juke box ? Do you want me to come and sing? I'm not that good, Mr Stark. " He admits it with a smile, even though his hands have never stopped shaking.“For God's sake, Parker! No, please! If you intend to perform with your nonexistent singing skills while working, I first hire a lawn mower to be my buddy. And ... I'm only talking about company: some chat, let's get a pizza and update me on how your life is going; I'm going to pretend I'm not interested in the slightest thing,”(English isn't my primary language)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Little Talk

"Hey, that was so frustrating! The phone have rang something like five minutes! "

Peter mumbles a laugh. "That's not true. Were thirty seconds." Tony on the other side of the phone snorts amused, then he sighs.

"Have you checked that flaw that we found in the system on your  _ suit _ ?" He asks and then, lapidary - before he can answer him - he adds, imitating him boldly: " _ No, Mr. Stark. I didn’t have time. I was too busy getting into trouble again without thinking about the consequences,” he _ says, then goes back to being Tony. "Is it true or not that it always goes like this?"

Peter snorts, but he knows he's right, too bad he has no intention of telling him. Count three seconds, then he answers. "It's not absolutely true! In fact, I checked and fixed it, just as I promised! "

«Mmh, who knows why I have the impression that you are taking it right now. Anyway ... since it's none of my business and I don't care if you get in trouble because I certainly won't be the one to save your ass, just in case -  _ lie ... a sweet lie, _ thinks Peter - I didn't call you for this. I need you here in the  _ lab _ when you're done studying or doing whatever you're doing. "

"Do you need a hand?" Asks Peter enthusiastically as he shakes hands with each other because they have inexplicably begun to tremble. He feels something stuck in his throat. 

Mr. Stark makes a strange sound with his tongue; seems to think about it. «No, not really. I need company. The sound system went  _ down _ after Banner tripped over cables and broke them. He wasn't turned into the Hulk when it happened. I'll tell you in case you're wondering." He has a strange vice, Tony, when something embarrasses him a little: that is if he unbuttons to say a nice thing - like that he would like Peter to keep him company without necessarily working together but just to have a chat - then he begins to open speeches on speeches; Peter thinks it's a form of defense or ... a way to hide a kind disposition that otherwise wouldn't be from him. 

He counts five seconds. "Are you asking me to be your  _ juke box _ ? Do you want me to come and sing? I'm not that good, Mr Stark. " He admits it with a smile, even though his hands have never stopped shaking. 

“For God's sake, Parker! No, please! If you intend to perform with your nonexistent singing skills while working, I first hire a lawn mower to be my buddy. And ... I'm only talking about company: some chat, let's get a pizza and update me on how your life is going; I'm going to pretend I'm not interested in the slightest thing,” Tony lies, then pauses as Peter expects to last another three seconds. "This call isn't registered, is it? There is too much sentimentality for me to allow you to have such proof in your phone. "

Peter laughs, while that  _ thing _ stuck in the throat does not go up or down. "No, it's not registered," he also lies, and Mr. Stark seems to believe it. 

Two more seconds go away in the wind.

«Reach me when you want, I'll wait here. Don't be late or I'll seize your overalls and make Happy the new spider boy. A very big Spider Boy." He shoots a barrage of nonsense that Peter feels them like a Sunday afternoon spent doing nothing and feeling good. 

Peter laughs again. “I won't be late, I promise. If it were up to me I would come even now, do you know? "

Another five seconds of silence, then a laugh puffed away on the other side seems almost different from what he has heard at least a million times. "I know. See you later."

Peter pulls the phone away from his ear and stares at it. Feels empty; that laugh is always the same, only that sometimes he likes to give it a distorted, different tone ... as if it were, in truth, an absolute novelty. Then he wipes his eyes and bites his lip.

Then he presses PLAY another time and the recording starts again, for umpteenth time or more.

_ "Hey, that was so frustrating! The phone have rang something like five minutes! " _

**The End**


End file.
